


The Boyfriend Hunt

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Valentine's Day [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Valentine's Day, feel the romance, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio plans a scavenger hunt for Ignis on Valentine's day. Ignis doesn't see the prize coming.





	The Boyfriend Hunt

Ignis pushed the door to his office open with his hip, balancing a tower of heavy and thankfully completed files expertly in his arms. He set them down on the corner of his desk and sank exhaustedly into his chair, grateful for the moment to just close his eyes and empty his mind for a second.

The day had been completely non-stop for him, largely by choice; Ignis was grateful he had managed to get everything done before evening began to settle – he wanted to have some time for he and Gladio to re-acquaint themselves after such a hectic month of treaty and wedding planning. He knew everything they were doing was beyond important and would be very much worth it once everything was settled, but still, Ignis was a little bit bitter about how much of a back seat his personal life was taking in all of this.

He smiled, eyes still closed, happy that he and Gladio had managed to carve out Valentine’s day, well, the evening at least, just for themselves. He had been looking forward to this since they had settled on the plan a few weeks ago. He opened his eyes when a knock sounded on his open door, expecting to see Gladio standing there, ready for their date. He frowned when he saw Jarek, Cor’s assistant, instead.

‘Sorry to interrupt sir, I’ve been asked to bring you this,’ he walked in cautiously, as though wondering if he had permission to be in Ignis’ sacred and quiet office. Ignis didn’t exactly blame him, he usually made a point of holding meetings and the like outside, keeping his office as a secluded haven for only himself and the select few who were allowed entry.

Ignis accepted the red envelope with a nod. ‘Thank you, Jarek. Have a nice evening.’

‘You too, sir,’ Jarek gave a shy bow and practically scrambled out of the office. Ignis chuckled quietly, wondering just how a bundle of nerves like that survived as testy and strict Cor’s assistant for so long.

He turned his attention to the envelope. It was addressed to him in Gladio’s neat, curling handwriting. He frowned. Had something come up making Gladio unable to make it? Figuring wondering would get him nowhere, Ignis opened the envelope and pulled out a valentine’s card with a dozen roses drawn on the front with foil laid in to the middle one. It was honestly quite pretty, Ignis decided, once he got over the rather sappy sentiment of the card; Gladio had excellent taste. He opened it, smiling at Gladio’s use of his best cursive for the occasion.

 _Iggy,_  
_Have I got the night of your life planned for you, hot stuff._  
 _When you’re ready to have your mind blown, come meet me at the spot where we met._  
 _Love and kisses,_  
 _Gladio_

Ignis was confused. They had met next to the large fountain in the Citadel gardens, a very _public_ place. And from the sounds of Gladio’s note, he intended for things to get rather _intimate_ rather quickly. He certainly hoped Gladio wasn’t attempting to ramp this evening up to any sort of exhibitionist display.

He caught himself before he let his thoughts get out of hand. Gladio wouldn’t do that, certainly not knowing how reserved Ignis was. Ignis was being a mad overthinker again, something he knew led to him panicking over nothing. He took a deep breath and stood up, not wanting to keep Gladio waiting.

He made his way down to the fountain and looked around, frowning when he didn’t see Gladio anywhere. Perhaps he was earlier than Gladio had expected? Something red caught his eye wedged between two of the stones that made up the rim of the fountain’s basin and walked over, finding another red envelope addressed to him. He picked it up and opened it, revealing a card similar to the first but instead with three foil roses. He opened it.

 _Iggy,_  
_I know you probably freaked out a bit about that last message, all sexy but pointing to a public place._  
 _I know you better than that. ;)_  
 _I also know the thrill of the chase gets you all revved up to go. So meet me where I first asked you out._  
 _Love and more than kisses,_  
 _Gladio_

Ignis smiled. Gladio had first asked him out when he offered him a ride home in his car. Curious and excited now, Ignis hurried off to the carpark to find yet another red envelope tucked carefully under his windscreen wiper. He picked it up without hesitation, finding a card with five foiled roses on it this time.

 _Iggy bear,  
Sorry to give you the runaround, but the best dishes are savoured right? And you’re a delicacy.  
Use that amazing energy of yours to keep this little hunt going.  
Come find me where we had our first date.  
_ _♥_ _Gladio_

Ignis got into his car, truly excited now. Their first date had been at a sweet little coffee shop they both loved. He didn’t know what had triggered Gladio’s trip down memory lane this evening, but he wasn’t going to start complaining; all memories with Gladio were amazing ones.

He parked on a side street near the coffee shop and walked over, anticipation rising as he assumed he was about to see his boyfriend after 3 clues’ worth of teasing. He walked in, looking around, a little disappointed when Gladio wasn’t there.

‘Mr. Scientia?’ the barista asked, eyeing him carefully. ‘I have something for you here.’ He held up a red envelope. Ignis went over and accepted it. The barista handed him a single red rose and a small paper bag. ‘There’s more, here you go.’

Ignis looked into the bag, spying a pair of the chocolate mousse cakes they both had here on their first date. He smiled; he must be getting closer to finding Gladio if he was adding items to the cards. He thanked the barista and made his way back to the car, setting the cakes and rose on the passenger seat before turning his attention to the envelope. The card had 8 foil roses on it this time; Ignis admired the way they reflected the light for a moment before opening it and reading the message inside.

 _Babe,_  
_You’re getting warmer now, almost knocking on victory’s door._  
 _Come to where we had our first kiss. I’ll give you some more._  
 _xx Gladio_

Ignis started the car and drove towards the small townhouse that had been only his when they had first begun dating, but that they now shared after two years together.  Now he knew he was getting close to Gladio, and the excitement was beginning to build to almost unbearable levels. He drove as quickly as he safely could, parking in their driveway and almost sprinting to the door. He found yet another red envelope tucked into the doorframe and pulled it out, only barely admiring the full set of twelve foil roses before opening it hastily.

_Welcome home babe,_   
_You made it! I’m waiting for you up where we spent our first night together._   
_Hurry up or I’ll get started without you._   
_Your devoted and ravenous boyfriend_

Ignis smiled ear to ear, letting himself in and setting the collection of cards and the pair of cakes down on the coffee table in the sitting room before hurrying up the stairs, removing his necktie in the process. He made his way to their bedroom and frowned when he didn’t find Gladio there waiting for him.

Instead, a bouquet of roses was laid on the bed. Ignis walked over to it and picked it up, inhaling their sweet aroma before noticing the small card stuck on the outside of the paper wrapped around their stems. He pulled it off and read it.

 _I love you.  
Turn around.  
_ _♥♥♥_

Ignis complied, gasping when he saw Gladio had snuck up on him and was waiting there on one knee, a small black box housing a gold ring set with rubies and diamonds held out in his hand.

‘I’m not the eloquent one in this relationship, but I’ll do my best,’ Gladio said nervously. ‘Iggy, I think I fell in love with you the minute I met you. You were this shy, nervous, _adorable_ little workaholic who was willing to take time out of his busy schedule to help me out. You’re a genius, an organisational superhero, a cute little coffee addict, and the man with the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe you carved out space for me in it, but I’m eternally grateful you did.’

‘Not just a space,’ Ignis walked over to him, reaching down to stroke his cheek. He felt ready to cry the happiness in him was welling up so much. ‘You have the whole thing.’

‘Marry me?’ Gladio asked, leaning into Ignis’ touch with a smile.

‘Of course I will,’ Ignis took hold of Gladio’s hands to pull him to his feet so he could kiss him. He pulled away with a smirk. ‘Not that you haven’t already with all this meticulous planning, but I believe I was promised a truly mind-blowing evening?’

Gladio slipped the ring onto Ignis’ finger and chuckled. ‘We’ll get to that, _trust_ me. I’ve been looking forward to it since I planned this evening. But I ordered us some delivery that should be arriving soon, and you brought us the dessert.’

‘I can think of another desert we could have,’ Ignis teased. He turned to the bed to pick up the roses with a smile. ‘Let’s get these in water, then.’ He pulled Gladio into another kiss, the bright happiness welling up inside him making him wonder if his heart was about to burst. He pulled away, unable to stop smiling. ‘Gladio, thank you for this evening. I couldn’t imagine a more perfect proposal than this. Plus, I can’t wait to tell people my fiancé proposed to me by making me hunt him down.’

‘Kinky, huh?’ Gladio laughed. He winked. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll get the spoils of your hunt all you want later.’

Ignis kissed him again before leading the way towards the stairs. ‘I can hardly wait.’


End file.
